A Life Too Precious
by weldolet
Summary: Oneshot - One of the Dukes falls ill with potentially devastating consequences


**A Life Too Precious**

"Cousin! What is eatin' ya this mornin'? Ya been like a wet blanket since you got up, not ta mention a grouch for the entire week! Anyone'd think that ya'd let all those celebrations go to yer head! Can't be yer birthday every day you know" Luke grinned at his cousin, remembering the wild party that they'd had to celebrate his cousin's twenty fifth and on how Bo had relished being showered with presents and attention from the pretty girls of Hazzard.

Bo Duke sighed as he gripped the steering wheel of the General Lee a little bit tighter. Luke was right. He was feeling down, but he did not feel like talking about it to anyone, not even his cousin who he would normally go to first whenever something was troubling him. Some things were just, well you know, private. So in an effort to get his well meaning cousin to stop worrying and get off his back he looked over at him and forced a smile.

"Yer right Luke. I'm sorry. I guess I'm just realisin' that I'm not gettin' any younger is all!" he flashed Luke his best trademark beaming grin, and hoped that he had done enough. The last thing he needed was Luke mother henning him, as was his wont when he wasn't firing on all cylinders.

Bit like the General at the moment he thought with a frown as he heard the missing notes in the engine noise. Luke noticed it too and Bo realised with relief that the General had come to his rescue once again.

"Hmmm" Luke muttered and Bo wasn't sure if he was referring to the engine or to his previous statement. "Guess we better stop by Cooter's, sounds like the fuel mix is outta whack."

"You got it!" Bo replied, agreeing with his older cousin's assessment and they made their way towards Hazzard Town, reverting to their usual chat about cars, girls and trading insults along the way. Bo tried his hardest to be his normal carefree self and forget about his worries for a while, and he found that he was actually beginning to enjoy himself thanks to his Luke's tales about Cooter's antics at the birthday party Daisy had organised for him the previous week. "Once today is over" he thought to himself as Luke delved into a detailed description of how Cooter had demonstrated to the Baker sisters that he could swan dive off of a bar stool, still holding his beer whilst not spilling a drop, "I'll feel better I know I will!" And he laughed at the right time and Luke seemed to forget that he had ever been down in the dumps.

-o0o-

Jesse Duke was in Hazzard Town that morning. He had been running a few errands and he wanted to go to Rhuebottom's himself and pay up his account. Crossing over the town square to where he had parked his pickup truck, he waved and acknowledged Homer Appleby with a nod and a smile, then stopped as he realised that the doctor wanted a word with him.

"Homer!" he greeted, smiling again.

"Jesse! How are things?" his old friend returned the smile and squeezed his arm affectionately.

"Good, all things considered." Jesse admitted this as he watched a familiar orange charger drive through the Square and come to a halt at Cooter's garage. He regarded the two young men sliding out the windows and greeting the greasy mechanic who was their lifelong friend. His gaze lingered on his tall blonde nephew and he sighed. Today was hard for Bo. It was tough for him too as he had terrible memories to relive, whereas Bo had just been an infant at the time and had not known how wonderful a person his mother had been.

"How's he dealing with things Jesse?" Homer was also watching the boys and Jesse appreciated the fact that Homer remembered all too well the chilling events from a quarter of a century ago.

"In his own way I guess. He ain't talked much about it, but I reckon he will when he's good 'n' ready."

"Particularly hard this year I suppose. Knowing that he's the same age his momma was when she died."

"Ya got that right, Homer. I can't believe that it was twenty five years ago today that that little boy lost his mother, and him barely a week old and still in special care. She was took from us too early in life and missed out on so much. And the baby was so poorly we never thought he'd make it."

"Well, look at him now Jesse. He's turned into a fine young man. You should be proud."

"I am Homer. Very proud. Of all my kids."

The two older men stood in comfortable silence for a while as they watched the shenanigans over at Cooter's Garage. The boys were ribbing Cooter about something or other and he was making a big play about refusing to look at their car. Actually, Jesse noted with a frown, Luke was the one doing the jesting, Bo stood back with a smile painted on his face, but uncharacteristically he wasn't joining in the fray. There was no doubt that Bo was hurting today and Jesse felt for him.

He turned to his old friend.

"Homer. You don't think...."

"Now hold on Jesse we've talked this over many times. There's nothing to say that he's more at risk than anyone else. That disease is a killer and it can hit anyone at any time, the only way to combat it is to get in early. You know the symptoms to look out for. Let's just leave it at that!"

Jesse nodded in response and then they bid their farewells and continued on their way.

-o0o-

"Where ya goin?" Luke called out to his baby cousin as he walked to the General. His sharp eyes didn't miss the bouquet of flowers that he had in his hands and Luke's mischievous side got the better of him. "Who're they for?"

"No-one" Bo answered shortly, annoyed that Luke had spotted him trying to leave the farm. They had returned in time for lunch and Bo had made plans for the next hour or so and had hoped to leave without making explanations. Jesse had simply nodded to him when he said he was leaving and Daisy had smiled in sympathy. Luke had disappeared and that suited him fine. But clearly Luke had not gone far and had spied him making a getaway.

"Who is she Bo?" Luke grinned. "Hey is that why ya been grumpy lately? Ya got some apologisin' ta do have ya?"

"Just leave it Luke will ya?" Bo could feel his hackles rising as he didn't feel like he could explain to Luke what was goin' on with him. He had been keeping his raw emotions in check all day and this was not how he wanted to express them.

"When d'ya get them flowers anyway? I never saw ya anywhere near the store this mornin'!" Luke was like a dog with a bone and he wouldn't let go.

"Daisy got 'em for me."

"So how come Daisy knows about this girl and I don't? Ya keepin' secrets from me Bo?" Luke was only half joking now, wondering if there was something he should be worrying about. "Ya ain't dating Katie Sue are ya?" he needled him a little further trying to get to the bottom of his cousin's strange behaviour and challenging him to admit to dating his current girl.

"Luke! No! Would ya please just get out of ma way!" Bo was shouting now and Luke realised that maybe he should back down.

"Alright cousin! Alright. I was just teasing ya is all."

Bo nodded to his cousin as Luke got out of the way to let him climb into the car, but didn't utter another word to him. Luke stood with his hands on his hips and watched the dust trail as the General Lee fishtailed out of the yard. Shaking his head he turned and noticed Daisy observing him from the porch.

"I don't know what's eatin' at him Daisy." He pointed down the road towards where his youngest cousin had gone.

"Luke!" she called over to him sounding as though she was going to change the subject.

"Yeah!" he answered, still watching the road as if Bo might be coming back any second now. He hated not knowing what was going on with him.

"What's the date today?" she asked, even as she turned her attention to her mending that she had been quietly doing while watching her two male cousins, sounding for all the world like it was an innocent question. Luke wasn't dumb; he would get it in an instant.

"Twenty first April, why – awww shoot! I'm such an idiot!" Luke's hands flew to his head in disgust. "How could I forget?"

Daisy smiled in sympathy.

"Its OK Luke,"

"No its not Daisy. I've been a total jerk today tryin' to snap 'im outta whatever funk he was in, and here he was hurtin' and me not there for 'im."

"You'll make it up to him." She affirmed, knowing full well that Luke wouldn't rest until he had.

Luke stood in the yard for a while, still watching after his cousin.

"Can I borrow Dixie?" he asked as he realised that he now knew exactly who those flowers were for.

"Keys are in it!" and she watched as her protective older cousin drove off in pursuit of her younger one. "Men!" she sniffed, even as she acknowledged to herself that she was proud of both of them.

-o0o-

Luke watched Bo from a respectful distance, not wanting to disturb him from his moment. The bouquet of flowers was placed on a headstone marked "Duke", and Bo spent a few minutes clearing away some weeds and long grass from around it before placing the flowers lovingly in front of it. Luke didn't know where to begin with his cousin, and hoped that just being here for him would be enough to make amends for his insensitivity earlier.

Bo spent the best part of thirty minutes on his haunches with his hand resting on the headstone for support, saying nothing aloud, just thinking about the mother that he never knew but who had given him life. He wondered if she would have been proud of him, and how many times she had turned in her grave whenever he and Luke got involved in their antics. He smiled at that one. Probably too many to count he thought. Standing up, he realised that Luke was right, moping around was not the answer and he was certain that his mom would not have wanted him to be sad. A small voice in the back of his mind assured him that everyone was entitled to feel blue now and again and that it was all going to be alright. He sighed as he prepared to leave his mother's grave, kissing his fingers and touching the stone briefly. As he turned, he spotted the familiar figure standing several feet away and stopped in his tracks.

"How long you been standin' there?" he asked Luke.

"A bit!" came the answer.

"Finally figured it out huh?" he said as he walked towards him and stopped when Luke put a hand on his shoulder.

"Better late than never I guess!" Luke breathed as he pulled Bo into a hug. "Sorry cuz!"

Bo returned the hug and together they left the cemetery. No words were needed anymore; for Bo, Luke's presence was enough.

-o0o-

Three months later.......

"Yeeeeeeeeehaaaaaaaaaa!!!!"

The rebel yell was hollered out with glee as the General Lee flew over Miller's Creek with grace and ease, landing perfectly on the other side before slewing to a halt so that the driver could observe his pursuer.

"Oooooohh – eeeeeh – aaaaah!"

And with a splash the police cruiser landed in the drink and a saturated Sheriff Rosco P Coltrane dragged himself out, pulling out his hound dog and shaking his fist at the Duke boy.

"Ha ha! Y'alright Rosco?" Bo Duke could not hide his delight at Rosco's predicament, thinking that it served the crooked lawman right for trying to catch him out with the age old false speeding ruse. "Can't stop ta help I'm afraid, I got me a race to prepare for!"

And with a roar of the engine he was gone, blazing his own unique trail behind him.

Bo Duke might have hated the system in Hazzard, and lived every day to fight that system, but he loved his life and right now his heart was full of the joy of living it. It was late summer, harvest time was coming, crops were healthy, and there was a race coming up with $500 prize money that he and Luke could use for new parts for their beloved car. He was heading up to Cooter's with the General now so that its 440 engine could be tuned to perfection before tomorrow's race. Luke was there already, having promised Cooter to help him out in the garage which meant that Bo had taken on Luke's share of the chores that day to free him up. But he didn't mind, he had enjoyed the day with his Uncle, not normally getting many chances to get him all to himself and had been regaled with some old ridge running tales as a reward for his efforts on the farm that day.

Chuckling to himself he rolled his shoulders as an aching in his neck made itself known. Thinking he had maybe overdone things a little this morning he rolled his head around and stretched his arms, hoping to work out the knots that seemed to have developed all of a sudden. Arriving at Cooter's, he felt stiff as he pulled himself out of the window and stretched once more when he stood up.

"What's the matter Bo? A little bit of hard work too much fer ya?" Luke hollered over from inside the garage.

"Cute Luke!" he grimaced in response, suddenly wondering why it had annoyed him so. Shrugging it off he wandered in to where his cousin and friend were tinkering with a station wagon. "How's it goin' in here?" he asked.

"Nearly done, then we're free to work on the General" replied Cooter from under the hood.

"I think the timing's off a little," Bo countered and the trio set to work, conversation centred round the orange stock car that was an integral part of all their lives.

Several hours later the General Lee was roaring like a lion through the back roads of Hazzard County. Luke was in the driving seat this time, wanting to feel for himself the response from the engine and he beamed in satisfaction as they made their way back home. He glanced over to his cousin who was being uncharacteristically quiet and frowned at the look on his face.

"Y'alright Bo?"

"Hmm? Yeah fine!"

"Well ya look like ya just found a nickel and lost a dollar! Yer not nervous about tomorrow are ya?"

"No. Least I don't think so." He rubbed the back of his neck, which was beginning to ache quite a bit and blinked a little in the late afternoon sunshine. "Just tired is all I guess. Got me a bit of a headache!" he admitted to his older cousin.

"Told ya all that hard work this morning would wear ya out. Ya just ain't used to it cuz!" Luke could not resist ribbing his cousin further.

"Yeah yer so original!" Bo snapped, not intending to sound as annoyed as he did. "Try another record Luke huh?" he finished, not looking at his cousin's raised eyebrows as he regarded him in surprise.

The mood gone, they completed the journey home in silence with Luke wondering what he had done to upset Bo that afternoon.

Once they arrived back though, Bo seemed to brighten a little and they settled into their usual routine of preparing for supper and carrying out the evening chores. Jesse had prepared pork chops and mashed potatoes with corn on the cob sitting oozing in butter. Exclaiming that it was a feast Luke sat down and folded his hands in prayer, followed by a still unusually quiet Bo. Daisy had been full of chatter about the goings on at the Boar's Nest and stopped as Jesse said grace before they tucked in and the conversation resumed.

"What's wrong Bo? Ya not hungry?" Daisy asked, noticing that Bo had hardly touched his food. "You normally love pork chops!"

"I know Daisy, and it's delicious Uncle Jesse, it truly is. I just don't seem ta have an appetite for it just now."

Jesse frowned as he looked his youngest up and down, noting that he looked a little tired and pale.

"Ya sickening for something Bo?"he said in concern.

Bo shook his head and then regretted doing so as his head pounded in response and his neck complained at the motion.

"I just gotta headache is all." He replied, not mentioning the fact that his joints ached and that the back of his neck was throbbing. "Maybe I should go lie down or something. Can I be excused?"

Jesse nodded to him, telling him to take some aspirin before he went to bed.

Luke regarded him with unease. "You been sportin' that headache for a while cuz. Sure yer alright?"

"I'm fine Luke!" Bo insisted hotly. "Man quit smotherin' me would ya?"

"Bo!" Jesse's tone told Bo exactly what he thought of his attitude towards his cousin who was only looking out for him.

"Sorry!" he mumbled and shuffled off to his room to lie down, leaving the rest of his family to regard each other in surprise. Luke shook his head.

"He is what they meant by bear with a sore head!" Luke stated as he resumed his meal. "Been snappin' my head off all afternoon. This is great Uncle Jesse" he continued, not noticing Jesse frown a little.

"Seemed fine this mornin'" he muttered almost to himself. "Musta come on real quick."

"I'm sure he'll be fine after a good night's sleep" said Daisy. "He really wants to win that race tomorrow Luke, maybe he's just feelin' the pressure."

"Yeah. You're probably right." Luke replied whilst Jesse appeared thoughtful and then seemed to nod in agreement.

"Well kids, I'm sorry I can't see yer race tomorrow. I promised Frank Peabody I'd call over and see how his steer are doin' and then I've got to get to the post office." He grimaced at the thought of facing Emma Tisdale whilst his youngsters shared a grin. And the conversation continued from there, with Daisy and Luke tormenting their Uncle about the love struck postmistress of Hazzard County.

Bo, in the meantime had drawn the blinds in his room, grateful for the darkness that they offered. Truth was he was feeling pretty awful, and he didn't want to admit to himself that there would be no way he was racing in the morning. The smell of supper turned his stomach and he felt feverish, shivering slightly, not able to decide if he was hot or cold, or if he wanted warmth or coolness against his skin.

"Good night sleep and that'll do the trick" he assured himself as he sank gratefully into the pillow, falling asleep almost instantly.

-o0o-

"He asleep?" Jesse asked Luke who came out onto the porch to take in some night air before turning in. Jesse had seen him look in on his cousin earlier.

"Like a baby." Came the response. "He never heard me crashing around in there, didn't even move. Guess he was beat after all"

"If he's still got that headache in the mornin' .."

"Don't worry Jesse, ain't no way he's drivin' that race even now" Luke answered firmly, allaying his Uncle's fears.

"He won't like it!"

"No he won't!" and they both smiled at each other. "I can handle it!" he added.

Jesse then turned in for the night, knowing he had an even earlier start than normal. Luke stood for a while, listening to him say goodnight to Daisy and then to the sounds of her getting ready to go to bed, then turned back into the house and made his own way to bed.

-o0o-

"Rise and shine cuz! C'mon we got a race to win. Chores are all done and you ain't even stirred yet!"

Bo groaned at the sound of Luke's voice and hid under the quilt trying to block out the penetrating noise and the sharp sunlight that threatened to pierce through his eyelids straight to his brain.

"Bo!" Luke sounded annoyed at him and he supposed that he better move, even though his entire body protested. Next thing he knew the covers were forcibly dragged off and he felt exposed to the cruel and fierce daylight. Covering his eyes he yelled out at his cousin, although to Luke's ears it sounded like a whimper.

"Luke! Wouldya just stop. I'm up! I'm up!"

"No ya ain't cuz. Bein' up involves ya bein' vertical and that word don't describe you! Come on! I've been shoutin' ya for ages. We're gonna miss the race if ya don't get a move on!" Luke sighed with frustration and stormed out the room calling back to his cousin as he left. "Get yer backside up and dressed now or else stay in bed and I'll do the race without ya!"

At that precise moment Bo Duke found that offer to be extremely tempting. But he was a Duke and he was stubborn, so he lifted his head up from the pillow and sat up, swinging his legs around over the side of the bed. Sitting there for a while he took stock of how he was feeling and worked out quickly that he was not in good shape. A wave of nausea compounded his misery and he somehow found the energy to make it to the bathroom before it overwhelmed him.

After it was over and he had emptied the contents of an almost empty stomach, he trembled as the dry heaves abated, and he sat shivering on the bathroom floor. His head hurt, he could barely stand to open his eyes, and the pain in the back of his neck returned with a vengeance. Bo finally accepted to himself that there was no way he was going anywhere today and he hauled himself up and somehow managed to open the bathroom door and stagger back to his bed, his aching joints making the short walk feel like a long trek.

Luke had been outside checking the oil on the General one last time and was waiting impatiently for his cousin. Daisy had left earlier to get to work. The start was outside the Boar's Nest and Boss was expecting there to be booming business. Checking his watch once again Luke yelled for Bo and then stormed back into the house to chase him up again.

Entering their bedroom it took one look at Bo to see that his little cousin was sick as the proverbial dog and he was by his side in an instant, his impatience immediately forgotten.

"Bo? What's wrong cuz?" he asked while he took note of his fevered features and felt his forehead. "Yer burning up."

"Sick" came the mumbled response.

"I can see that Bo. Are ya in pain?"

"Head, neck, joints, everywhere. Think its just 'flu" he said. "You go on and race. I just wanna sleep. Ahhh, my neck's killin' me!" And he snuggled in further trying to get comfortable.

"I ain't leavin' ya in this state!" Luke vouchsafed.

"No Luke I want ya to win that money. I'll be fine. Just wanna sleep anyhow." And Bo curled up and pulled the blanket over his head, welcoming the darkness.

"OK but I'm comin' straight back ya hear?" Luke didn't want to leave him behind, but he knew how much Bo wanted to win that race and that prize money. If he came straight back, he thought, he'd be back before his cousin woke up again he felt sure.

"Close the blinds will ya" Bo mumbled to Luke "suns too bright!"

Luke knew that the sun hadn't come round to that side of the house yet, but he did as he was asked anyway before leaving.

-o0o-

"Luke I am so proud of you!" yelled out Daisy Duke as she ran over and gave her big cousin a hug and a kiss. He and the General had won the race easily, beating even Boss Hogg's entry despite his usual cheating shenanigans.

"Thanks Daisy!" he grinned in response, delighted to be pocketing the cheque for $500 and knowing exactly how he and Bo would be spending that money.

"Hey look! Uncle Jesse's here!" she called and she waved at him as he spotted them and ambled over. "Uncle Jesse ya made it!"

"Well I got ma chores done fast and got a sharp exit from the Post Office so got back in time ta see ya finish! Well done Luke!" he peered inside the General and noted with disappointment and a little trepidation that his youngest wasn't there.

"Thanks Uncle Jesse. Listen I was just gonna get straight back ta the farm. Bo's poorly this mornin' and he's not lookin' too good!" Jesse looked up sharply, his brow furrowing in concern.

"Still got that headache?" he asked.

"Somethin' fierce I reckon. He got me to close the blinds, said somethin' 'bout it bein' too bright, and he's been sick. Said his joints were sore too and his neck in particular. I reckon he's got a dose of the 'flu."

Jesse's normally ruddy complexion paled as Luke outlined Bo's symptoms. Something was frighteningly familiar about them, and although Luke's assessment could be right on the mark, Jesse's instincts told him that he needed to act fast. Luke and Daisy did not fail to notice their Uncle's fearful expression and he jumped down from where he had been sitting on top of the General and held onto him, while Daisy came in close, looking at her Uncle in concern.

"What's wrong Uncle Jesse?" Luke asked anxiously. "Its just 'flu. He'll be alright after a few days rest."

"I – I hope you're right Luke" Jesse stuttered as he thought about what to do next. "Luke, I'm gonna go see Bo right now, I- er – I want you to high tail it to Doc Appleby's and fetch 'im to the farm."

"What? For the 'flu?" Luke was incredulous at Jesse's response to Bo's situation. They had all had fevers and headaches before, even Bo. He couldn't understand his Uncle's reaction this time.

"Luke, just humour me will ya? The best that could happen is that I look like a foolish old man. Homer'd understand." He muttered the last almost to himself, hoping that his hurting big toe was a red herring.

"Yer beginnin' ta scare me Jesse. What is it ya think's wrong with Bo?" Luke stared right into his uncle's eyes while Daisy looked on anxiously wondering what on earth was going on.

"If its what I'm dreadin' it is," Jesse started before looking right back at his eldest and squaring himself to deliver the blow that would rock his world. "Then it's the same thing that took his mother."

Luke almost staggered from the shock of what Jesse had said and gulped, and then his quick logical brain took over before panic set in. The doc, he needed to get the doc over to the farm right now, he would put them all at ease. It was 'flu that was all. He squeezed Jesse's arm and then threw himself into the General Lee, slamming it into gear and tearing off in search of Doc Appleby.

Jesse looked at Daisy's shocked features, regretting being the person who had upset her, but knowing that his youngest could be in dire need.

"Daisy girl, lets git goin'!" he said gruffly and they both jumped into their own vehicles and sped back to the farm.

-o0o-

Jesse arrived at the homestead first and wasted no time in getting to his Bo's bedside.

"Bo!" he called softly as he sat on the bed, trying to make out the shape of his nephew under the covers.

"Hmmmph" came the muffled response.

"C'mon now Bo, let's have a look at ya!" he said firmly and pulled the covers back so that he could appraise him. Bo screwed his eyes against the light and put his arm over his head. Jesse took his hand, noticing how cold his fingers were, and moved his arm back down so that he could feel how hot he was. Bo was flushed and feverish and shivered under his touch.

"Jesse!" he mumbled in relief, glad beyond reason to see his Uncle.

"I'm here Bo! Can ya tell me where it's worst son?"

"Head, neck, feel sick."

Jesse closed his eyes with dread then steeled himself for what was to come, still hoping that he could be wrong. Daisy in the meantime had come in, taken one look then left, returning soon after with a bowl of cold water and a flannel. She wet the cloth and wiped it gently over Bo's face and round his neck, watching as he seemed to sink into its cooling moisture. While she continued with her ministrations Jesse felt him all over, trying to assess him for any more symptoms. He spotted the purplish rash on Bo's body and pressed it, then his heart sank when he saw that it didn't fade. There was no doubt in his mind now and he knew that every second counted.

"Hey Bo" Daisy said softly. "Luke's gone to get Doc Appleby, ya'll be right as rain in no time."

She kept murmuring soothing words to her cousin while watching her Uncle digging out a bag and putting items in it. She regarded him warily as he filled it with underwear and pyjamas and toiletries that all belonged to Bo, working out that her Uncle thought Bo needed the hospital, but not understanding why.

It wasn't long before Luke arrived with the Doctor in tow. Homer wasted no time in assessing his patient, talking to him all the time, asking questions while Jesse hovered nearby. Daisy left them to it and joined Luke in the kitchen where he was waiting sitting at the dining table and was shocked by how grey he looked.

"What's the matter Luke?" she gasped as she rushed over to him. He turned and wrapped his arms around her waist and clung for dear life. "What did the doc say to ya?"

"He said that if Uncle Jesse was right, then Bo's got meningitis."

"I ain't never heard o' that before Luke. It sounds bad."

Luke looked up at her and her heart plummeted at the dread that she saw in his eyes.

"It is, honey. It is."

The two cousins held each other tightly as they waited for news. It wasn't long before the doctor and their Uncle returned to the kitchen and Jesse showed him where the phone was before barking out orders.

"Luke! Get the pick-up ready at the door then go and help yer cousin get dressed. Daisy, fetch some blankets and put Bo's bag in the pick-up. We're taking Bo to the hospital. C'mon now there isn't a minute to spare."

As they rushed to obey him, Jesse returned to his youngest nephew and helped him to sit up while Homer contacted the hospital and forewarned them that they were on their way and to prepare to admit him.

"Sorry Bo, but you need to get up now. We gotta take ya to the hospital."

Bo moaned in response but got up with Jesse's help just as Luke came in to the room. Grabbing clothes from the closet, Luke helped his cousin get dressed and then put an arm around him to support him while they walked to the pickup truck. Bo's breathing was shallow and rapid and he leaned on his cousin, his legs barely able to support his own weight.

Bo turned his head slightly and whispered to his cousin as they walked together.

"Guess I'm in trouble huh?"

He sounded scared and Luke couldn't find the words to say in response and just held him tighter before helping him get into the pickup. Jesse followed him into the cab, wrapping a blanket around him and holding him tight. He instructed Daisy to drive then leaned out of the window to speak to Luke.

"Luke, take Doc Appleby where he needs ta go then meet us there" he said as Daisy shot out of the yard and Luke was left feeling more alone than he had ever felt in his life.

-o0o-

Luke was relieved on so many levels that Homer wanted to follow them to the hospital and ensure that Bo was admitted. For one thing it gave him a chance to ask questions so that he could understand what they were fighting against.

"I thought meningitis was only a risk for babies doc. How could Bo get it?"

"Luke that's a myth. Anyone can contract it, and septicaemia which often goes hand in hand with it. We need to find out what form he has so that he gets the right treatment. With this disease, timing's the key. Hopefully because of your Uncles quick thinking, we got to him in time."

Luke thought about that for a while as they sped towards the hospital.

"What happens now?" he asked.

"Well I gave him a shot of antibiotics just there, but they'll start an aggressive course of them when he arrives, and they'll take blood tests just to confirm the diagnosis of course. Once they get to work, supposing we're lucky, he'll make a full recovery."

"And supposing we're not lucky Doc?" Luke asked the question.

"One step at a time Luke," was the only response he got and he didn't like it and he banged the steering wheel in frustration.

"You know only yesterday he was whoopin' and hollerin' all excited about this mornin's race. And today from what you and Jesse told me, he's in a fight for his life. How does that happen? How can someone be perfectly healthy one minute and so ill the next?"

The County's doctor looked over at the young man in sympathy, feeling every bit of his pain as he struggled to cope with the suddenness of the situation. He had seen this so many times before and just wished that more people understood what signs to look out for. Just catching it early was enough to prevent the devastation this virus caused and Jesse himself knew from bitter experience exactly what to look out for.

"I remember Bo's mother like it was yesterday." He said quietly. "I was a young man then, keen and eager, but so wet behind the ears. I had delivered Bo then we had rushed him to the special care unit. All my attention at the time was on the little one and not on Sarah. She spent every waking minute with him, first to arrive in the morning and last to leave at night. Then one night she left complaining of a headache, and that was the last time she ever saw her baby boy. It attacked her already exhausted system and she was dead by the morning. Its a killer Luke and those it doesn't kill it can leave them blind, or deaf or disabled." He put a hand on Luke's arm in an effort to soothe him. "Luke, Bo has youth and vigour on his side. I am hopeful for him."

"So its hereditary then?"

"No, it doesn't discriminate. It is contagious though and you, Daisy and your Uncle will also need to be given antibiotics as a precaution."

They completed the journey in silence as Luke had a great deal of thinking to do.

-o0o-

Bo was admitted straight away and taken to an isolation ward. Receiving assurances that he would fetch them as soon as possible, Doc Appleby left them in the waiting area and went to see to his patient.

Stunned at the rapid turn of events, Daisy sank into a chair and stared into blankly space. Jesse moved over to sit beside her and rubbed her back, as much to comfort himself as well as his lovely niece. Luke leaned against the wall opposite them then sank down to the floor, his head in his hands as they began the long wait for news.

It took an hour before the family doctor came out to see them.

"Jesse!" he called and as one the Duke clan got up and rushed forward.

"Homer! Tell me it's good news!"

"I can't Jesse, its too soon. He's comfortable for now and is sleeping. Let the medicine do its work. The rest is up to him and the Almighty. Come on, you can sit with him."

Jesse Duke had seen a lot of suffering in his time, had dealt with tragedy, seen war and disease, yet still nothing had prepared him for the sight of his youngest lying pale and lifeless on the hospital bed. All manner of tubes and wires were providing him with the vital care and medication that he needed to fight this thing, a heart rate monitor was attached to him and pulsed slowly at 49 beats per minute while he slept. His breathing was still shallow, and he still looked feverish. All he wanted to do was gather him up in his arms and comfort the boy like he used to do when he was a youngster and got sick. Most kids would call for their mothers when they were ill, but Bo had always called for him, even when Lavinia was still here.

He sat down beside his nephew and held his hand tightly.

"Bo!" he said gruffly, trying to mask his tears. "This here's yer Uncle Jesse. I got only one thing ta say ta ya boy. And that's fight it. Fight it with everythin' ya got. I need ya home Bo, we all do." And with that he kissed Bo's fingers and then held his hand for dear life.

Daisy took up position on the other side of the bed and stroked his hair.

"We're all here for ya Bo. Me, Luke and Uncle Jesse. All of us are gonna help ya through it, but you gotta play your part do ya hear?"

Luke stood at the end of the bed at a loss for words, overwhelmed by everything that had just occurred, wondering how on earth this could have happened. He shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper that he found there. It was the cheque that he had won that morning. Looking at it now, he recalled how happy he had been that he and Bo could now go and buy the parts they had wanted for the General Lee. But without Bo it was meaningless.

He knew he was expected to be the strong one. They all looked to him for guidance, plans, logical thinking. But how could he when everything that gave him reason to be strong was laid out on that bed caught in a fight where he was powerless to help him. This was Bo's battle and no-one else's and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Where are you going Luke?" Daisy called after him as he turned to leave the room.

Luke just shrugged and kept on walking, not caring where he was going as long as it was away from that room.

-o0o-

Jesse found him in the cafeteria. He had ordered coffee but had stared at it while it grew cold. Jesse sat beside him and put an arm around his shoulder.

"Tough day Luke" he said softly.

"A rollercoaster alright!" he replied still staring at the black liquid.

"C'mon Luke, he needs ta know yer there for 'im." And he got up to return to his other nephew.

"Why didn't you ever tell us how Aunt Sarah died?" Luke asked suddenly, stopping his Uncle in his tracks.

Jesse sighed and sat down again. "I don't know. I guess it just never came up in conversation with you kids, you all assumed that she died cos of a complication with the birth. And in fact that's true, her system was weak and she was overcome."

"But you always worried about one of us getting it didn't ya? I remember you asking me all sorts of questions about my eyes and my neck whenever I got the flu before. I just never made sense of those questions before today."

"I guess in some way I was tryin' to protect ya. But thinkin' of it now if you'd been aware of the symptoms to look out for, Bo woulda been on them antibiotics even sooner. Ya see it took Sarah so fast, she came home from the hospital looking like death warmed up. Yer Uncle Jason took one look at her and put her to bed, then called Lavinia. We watched her fade away before our eyes as it took hold. She'd nothing left to fight it with by the time Homer got there. We gotta believe that she gave all that fightin' spirit to Bo and that's how he made it through those early days. He sure needs it now, and he needs ours too. He's got a battle on his hands."

"I can't stand seein' him in there Uncle Jesse. I don't think I have the strength," Luke whispered.

"Sure ya do! Yer a Duke ain't ya?"

Luke found himself smiling at his Uncle Jesse's words and marvelled at his strength of character. Even now, when Bo needed him most, he had found the time to comfort his eldest nephew, and he suddenly felt ashamed that his actions had dragged him away and said so.

"We got shooed out by the nurses anyway" he replied. "C'mon Luke. We all need ya in there." And together they got up and went back to sit with Bo.

-o0o-

The voices were muffled and he tried to block them out preferring to remain within the confines of his dreams. But they were persistent.

"Hey I think he's waking up!"

"No I ain't" he mumbled. "A few more minutes."

He frowned at the chuckling his words seemed to have invoked. That wasn't funny, he was being serious.

"Hey cuz. Welcome to the land of the living!"

His blurred vision focussed on the features of his cousin, and then he turned to see that it was his Uncle Jesse that was holding his hand so tightly. At his feet he spotted Daisy wiping a tear from her eye as she smiled at him.

"Have I been sick?" he said, feeling totally confused. He didn't remember much beyond feeling ill in the morning and telling Luke that he should race instead of him.

"Ya gave us quite a scare Bo!" Daisy said. "Doc Appleby says that yer gonna be fine though."

"Provided you rest for a couple of weeks" added Jesse. "You won't be released from here for a few days yet."

"How long?" Bo gasped. He felt wiped out and there was a strange taste in his mouth, he noticed the needle in his arm which felt like it was made of lead.

"You been out of it for a couple of days Bo. Fever just broke through the night." Luke could not hide the relief that they all felt when Bo's temperature finally stabilised and the doctor's announced that the antibiotics were winning the battle at last.

"Wow!" Bo whispered in awe. "You been here all this time?" he added incredulously.

"Of course we have!" said Luke grinning. "Where else would we be? You needed us!"

Bo started to feel drowsy again and told them all to go away so that he could get some sleep, hoping that they would too. Bestowing him with hugs and kisses his family left him alone for the first time in two days, knowing that he was going to be just fine.

"Luke!"

"yeah?"

"You did win right?"

"Ya had ta ask?"

Smiling he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

-o0o-

"Daisy, I can't thank you enough for organising this. It was a wonderful idea."

"After everything that's happened Doc, it was the least we could do. Besides it was Bo and Luke's idea. All we had to do was get Lulu on board and the rest was easy!"

Doc Appleby smiled as they arrived at the Boar's Nest, which had been closed for a private function, thanks to the insistence of the County Commissioner's wife. If anyone knew how to host a fund raiser it was Lulu Hogg, and considering the ordeal of the Duke family, of whom she was incredibly fond, she took this particular good cause to heart and pulled out all the stops. Much to the disgust of her husband, who quickly realised that the good cause was not going to be generous enough to line his own pockets.

Jesse was there at the door, handing out pamphlets to those who entered for a modest fee. Inside there were clowns, jugglers and musical performers. Apple ducking and sponge throwing for the kids, as well as face painting and magicians, cake and candy stalls and in the middle of it all were Bo and Luke, laughing and joking around and being general big brothers to a willing set of little people, eager to be thrown around and tickled. The kids, both big and small were having a whale of a time, whilst their parents learned about the killer virus that was meningitis and how Bo's life had been saved by his symptoms being spotted in time by his Uncle.

Doctor Homer Appleby smiled again. Yes, this was perfect!

END

A/N: This little nugget came to me a while back and as there has been a radio campaign going on at our local radio station, it has been nagging me to get written for a while. Most of the information I got about meningitis and septicaemia were from NHS 24 and Meningitis Trust websites, so I trust that I have the symptoms that Bo suffered reasonably accurate, however I do not distinguish between bacterial or viral meningitis. I didn't want to dwell too much on the causes or the treatment simply because I am not in any way medically trained and have no intention of misleading anyone. The point is to raise awareness that this illness can strike quickly and can be deadly, so the more people who are aware of the symptoms, the more chance that a life could be saved. I know someone who is recovering from septicaemia, I know someone who recently had viral meningitis and was in hospital for a fortnight, I also know of someone who suffered from flu like symptoms for three days before going to see the doctor and she was gone by that evening leaving behind a young family. . I hope that if you have come across this horrible illness either personally or anecdotally that you appreciate that medical accuracy has been over ridden by pure dramatic licence!!

I hope you enjoyed the story and would love to hear some feedback.


End file.
